


your sweet lips on my lips

by AetherAria



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Biting, Early Relationship, Established Relationship, Kissing, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Other, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), and i mean KISSIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Very early in their actual relationship, Rilla decides they really should figure out that whole kissing thing.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	your sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> RIGHT ON HIS SCALY MOUTH!!!!!! LIZARD _KISSIN'_ , BABY!!!!!! back to my fucking roots for the (patron) finale day, and with a hozier lyric title, no less! OLD SCHOOL. Sorry i'm a little whacked out today. Bless loveyou bless. Oh right title from Like Real People Do. _you knowwww._

Rilla perches on the very edge of her cushion, her knees folded beneath her, her eyes gleaming, and Damien, sitting across from her, beside Arum, struggles for a moment not to feel like a pinned specimen of moth-

And then he thinks better of it. She looks as if she might _actually_ begin to take notes. The feeling is justified, he muses.

"Okay," she says. "Alright. Go on, then."

Damien nearly laughs despite the heat rising to his cheeks, and he manages to meet Rilla's hungry eyes for a moment before he needs to glance away and bite his lip. "Are you- are you certain that you would not like to- to- to join us, instead?"

"Oh," she laughs, "oh don't you worry about _me_ , I'm still trying to work out best approaches. _You_ , my brave Sir Poet, decided to just jump _in_ , so I wanna see how you two work before I try anything myself." She pauses, raises an eyebrow at Arum. "If that's okay? I don't want to _actually_ make you uncomfortable, if-"

"Oh, _please_ , _takatakataka_ ," the monster grumbles. "You were watching the _first_ time we-" he hesitates, his frill twitching enough to make a shivering noise of scales at his neck. "You were watching before," he corrects in a hiss, rolling his eyes unconvincingly, "I would hardly think your observation would be any cause for discomfort. Nevermind that I-"

He pauses again, for quite a bit longer, and when his throat begins to rumble with a worried sort of growl Damien reaches out, tentatively touching Arum's elbow. The monster glances up, then, his brow furrowed for a moment before his expression softens.

"I... I want the both of you here. Obviously. If it pleases you to watch-" he pauses again, as heat rushes to Damien's cheeks at his particular choice of phrasing, "... then I have no desire to stop you."

Rilla grins, both fond and predatory, and then she nods. "Good to know. So, _get to it_ , will you?"

Arum scoffs, his frill half-rising around his face, and Damien bites his lip hard and drops his eyes, feeling nearly _stunned_ with shyness, and then the lizard-

Arum glances towards him, nerves clear on his face, and then some determination slips into his expression instead, and he reaches out three hands, one to grip the front of Damien's shirt, two to cup his face, and then Arum sways closer.

"Well?" he murmurs as Damien gasps, gripping Arum's sides instinctively. "You wouldn't dare leave the little doctor waiting, would you?"

Damien manages a laugh, pinned by violet attention, feeling Rilla's gaze upon them as well, and then he tilts his head a little closer. "No, no... nor yourself, Lord Arum. I wouldn't dream of it."

He leans up, and his lips buzz with electricity as he brushes them gentle over Arum's thin mouth, the texture of his scales so utterly alluring, unfamiliar, _fascinating_. The monster inhales a sharp breath, whirring at the back of his throat just as he had done the first time Damien had gone up on his toes to kiss him. Damien reaches to brush his knuckles down the scales of Arum's frill experimentally, and Arum gasps again, that ticking rumble going louder.

Damien presses closer, moving his hand to cup the monster's cheek, humming against Arum's mouth, and then when he pulls back away to check Arum's face the monster sighs gently, his mouth curling into a smile.

 _Oh, my heart_ , Damien thinks, and then, _so beautiful a creature, so sweet to let me-_

He turns his head enough to catch Rilla's eyes, pleasure stinging deep in his stomach at the flushed, attentive look on her face.

"Are we providing sufficient data for you to work with, my darling flower?" he asks in a murmur, and Arum chuckles and tucks his face closer against Damien's neck- lazily hiding from Rilla's eyes, Damien realizes, with his frill flaring higher.

"I'm getting some pretty good ideas, I think," she says. Her expression is smug, still, but Damien knows her well enough to hear the subtle waver in her voice, to see the way she clenches her hands. "I'll show you all of them when it's _my_ turn."

Damien laughs, and Arum peers around to give Rilla a fond sort of glare.

"You," he says flatly, "are a _terrible_ influence."

"Saints I hope so," Rilla breathes, and Damien takes advantage of Arum's position to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Arum hisses again, turning his attention back towards Damien and exhaling through clenched teeth as if holding himself back before he leans a little closer, allowing Damien to kiss him again, cupping his face with tender care.

"Mm, _all_ sorts of good ideas," Rilla says, her tone wavering just the littlest bit more noticeably. "And that- that works for you, then, Arum? That feels… good?"

Arum pants a breath, something between a hiss and a laugh, and then shoots Rilla a look. "It is... it is certainly _something_. Ridiculous, but- but not- not disagreeable. Probably a better idea than what I would like to do, anyway-"

Her eyes flash, bright with curiosity, and Arum stops and swallows at the force of her attention.

"What... what would you prefer to do, Lord Arum?" Damien asks quietly, a little abashed that perhaps the kissing had not been as pleasant to the monster as he had hoped, as pleasant as it was for Damien himself, and Arum's eyes flick back to meet his own.

"Don't," he says gently, and then he nudges his snout into Damien's lips again. When Damien sinks into the kiss, drawing his hand down Arum's neck, the lizard whirs at the back of his mouth, a whispery pleased noise, and when Damien pulls back Arum nudges his snout into Damien's cheek instead. "I only meant that- damn you for being so unutterably tempting, honeysuckle. I can hardly match your lips with mine as Amaryllis could-"

"I really don't think that matters all that much," Rilla interrupts wryly, though Damien can hear the edge of tension and delight tinging her voice brighter. "From what I can see, at least."

"I only want to... to make you feel as you make me feel," Damien says, and he knows his voice has gone a little keening despite himself as Arum tucks his face against his neck again.

"I want-" Arum inhales, exhales, growls at himself. "This close, I- your taste makes me want to _bite_ you, honeysuckle," Arum says in a rush, and Damien can _feel_ Arum's teeth tickle at his throat as the monster speaks. "Not- not that I-"

Damien does not think he has ever before wanted to be _bitten_ quite so desperately.

"I don't want you to think that I- that I want to- to _hurt_ -"

Damien tilts his head to the side, resisting the urge to actually press his neck into Arum's mouth, whispers _please_ with little enough breath that he is uncertain if Arum can hear him, but-

But after a heartbeat Arum growls low, helpless, and nips quick and light at the crook of Damien's neck, and then he flicks his tongue out and tickles the same spot. Damien gasps, squeaks a laugh at the contact, and then Arum presses his teeth to Damien's skin again. The second bite is somewhat _harder_ , and Damien cannot help but whine outright.

Arum exhales a panting breath against Damien's neck, then lifts his face to meet Damien's eyes again.

Whatever he finds there, the monster must be pleased with it. He smiles (Damien's heart skips, Damien could float in the air, Damien wants to see every single gentle expression this monster hides beneath frown and scowl), and then he presses his mouth to Damien's again, soft and quick and sweet.

Arum glances towards Rilla, then, and when he breathes a smug laugh Damien follows his gaze.

Rilla's expression has gone hazy, one hand fisted in front of her mouth, her lower lip pulled between her teeth, and Damien laughs as well.

"Shall we continue, love?" Damien murmurs, drawing a hand down Arum's cheek, tracing a line down his throat and watching the way that Rilla's eyes follow the motion. "Is further demonstration in order?"

She stares for another moment, and then blinks. "Wh-what? Sorry. What?"

Arum barks another laugh, surprised and fond, and Damien presses his own lips together tight and clings to Arum's shoulders to stop himself from following along with the monster as Rilla shakes her head and scowls, and then she starts to crawl closer.

" _Okay_ ," Rilla says, all bossy bluster. "Okay! I think that's enough notes! I've gathered a lot of important data and the first conclusion I've come to is- okay stop laughing come _here_ my turn-"

She grips Arum's shoulder firm in one hand, kneeling above him and tilting his chin up with the other as she crowds close to kiss him without further preamble, and-

Damien laughs again, despite her words. If the way that Arum shivers and melts into Rilla's kiss is any indication, Damien supposes that the demonstration _was_ rather instructive, in fact.


End file.
